


Red

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Glee Friendship Shorts [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny missing moment of baby Robin at home at McKinley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Colors were Robin’s favorite things. And soft things to touch. She liked the red of the Cheerios uniforms and the silky smooth of Beck-Beck’s hair. But the hair got tangled in her fingers and Beck-Beck was cross then. Sometimes when Momma was busy, Becky would put the spotted mat down on the floor in a sunny spot in the office and let Robin play there. She liked to pat at the big dots, especially the red ones.

One day in April, she rolled onto her back and pulled the cardboard spinner onto her head. This was something new, and she lay chewing on it thoughtfully, her own blonde hair standing up all around her head like a baby chick’s yellow feathers.

Becky sounded unhappy to find her chewing on the board, and she was using her mean voice. That startled Robin and made her sad. But now there was another voice talking calmly to Becky. Robin turned her head to see red—a boy’s long legs in Cheerio red, and then the boy dropped down next to her, and his dark, dark hair was something new to grab. She dropped the spinner, and Becky scooped it up, saying, “Thanks, Gay Blaine!”

“Hey, Becky, does she pull hair hard?”

“Yeah, she’s STRONG!” Becky yelled from her desk.

The boy’s big hand wrapped around her fingers and removed them from his curls. Then he folded his legs and moved his head away from her hands. Robin patted the red leg next to her. “You like red, Robin, huh? You gonna be a Cheerio when you’re a big kid?” She liked his voice and his smile, and she liked a lot when he pulled the big heavy box over next to her and brought out the big red ball and some small blue cars. He put them on the dots all around her.

The best, though, was that he sang songs, and they had her name in them.

“Robin, Robin, bo-Bobin/Bo-nanna fanna fo-Fobin…”

And Beck-Beck’s too, so that she was laughing.

“…Fee-fi- mo- Mecky”

And Robin liked that sound a lot. It was a good day, and then he was helping her clap her hands as she sat on her dots with her back to his front as he sang about Christopher Robin and Buckingham Palace. When Momma came in the office, she was in red, too. Yeah, this was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a group of stories I call Friendship Shorts, missing moments between characters in the series, not focused on romantic relationships. Canon compliant, for the most part.


End file.
